Rumors
This page aims to document rumors that could be floating around the country or in specific villages. Event Admins could then respond to players who are interested in pursuing a rumor. These rumors are thus mostly for potential adventures only. Feel free to edit the page with contributions, but keep in mind that they may be altered or removed by a wikia admin. Categorization Rumor descriptions, if not global, can only be heard within the specified area. The description should state how known the rumor is as well as how and where it can be heard. Valmasia The Elusive Chicken Sometimes, at random intervals, frantic clucking can be heard in the distance. This cacophonous fit is often followed by a trail of smoke, lifting up dirt, sand and grass, depending on where it treads, a white and red blur seen at its tip. Children curiously inquire to their elders, whom many a legend they've stored in their wise minds. "That is a mystical being of good fortune, having taken the form of a hen," their frail voices recall. "It is fast, and it is volatile. Legend goes that, if one manages to catch it and pluck one of its feathers, they will be rewarded with a year's fortune!" Many roam Valmasia in hopes of encountering such a creature. Only mere sightings and noises have been reported, before vanishing just as quickly as it appeared. Shrine of the Forgotten Since the 700s, there have been a few dozens reported cases of people mysteriously disappearing, only to re-emerge years later without aging at all. In all cases, there's memory loss and a vague image of a swampy, aged shrine- withered away by hundreds of years. Some believe the place to be linked to the Oscuri's re-emergence. Nobody has located the mysterious temple. Frostvale Spiral Mountain The highest and deadliest peak within Frostvale, estimated to be 10 miles tall. Many dragons reside within the caves, but legend says only one dominates the top, Vritra, the serpent of lightning, rumored to be over four centuries of age. Localized thunder storms often form near the mountain and locals say that they occur whenever the mighty dragon roars. This tale is spoken often within the inns of Frostvale, where adventurers often claim to have sighted the dragon from afar- some even going as far to say they fought him, perhaps after a bit too much to drink. Danarium Irya's Lab The founder of Phoenix Academy is a somewhat well known figure in Valmasia, Irya Sheen . Not so much a matter of a fact is the janitor, Jon, who swears he's seen a woman that looks just like Irya's portraits wandering the underground floor of the academy. Perhaps a ghost? Regardless of its origins, budding alchemists would ''love ''to get their hands on a secret labratory... Ookami legend There are few Ookami left in the world especially in Danarium. They are all well known for keen senses and abilities that are close to dire wolves. One of the primary abilities is wild nature, they slightly lose control even the best in exchange for better reflexes and strength. But.. there is a legend about a power beyond wild nature, a full spirit wolf form. Ookami are of course not werewolves but this rumored ability is taking the spirit wolf power to the fullest extent. There are no records but there have been reports of an Ookami running in Wychwood on all fours with a transparent dire wolf covering his body. There is no proof if this really is a reachable ability for Ookami..... Arachnid Men Legend tells of a subrace of humans to the south, one with remarkable abilities to heal and a figure like no other. They bear eight, pitch-black spines that sprout forth from their torso, like to those that a spider would own. A truly terrifying sight. Luckily, word is that it's incredibly hard for them to reproduce, and thus only a few have been spotted in existence. However, the aforementioned appendages are not permanent, no; the monsters can retract their protrusions and blend in with the humans around them. In hushed whispers within bars and alleyways, men, soldiers and thieves alike, suggest both hunting down these creatures out of fear and torturing them for their race's secrets. Nostvale Death Magi, The Forgotten Occultists Death magic is an art that is believed to be lost to the ages, an advanced form of dark magic that allows the user to rattle the very soul of their target. Despite it having faded into legend, recent gossip within the walls of Nostvale between practitioners of the dark arts speak of a elusive cult that have discovered a way to unlock the secrets. It's said that this cult targets Occultists with potential and inducts them into their order. Byson Tilandre Galahad's Hammer The Earthshaker is a relic of the roundtable, and once one possesses it, they're unable to wield a different weapon and none can pick it up but them. The Eartshaker will only lose its link with the owner if they die or return it to its resting place after losing their fighting spirit. Leonardo Ornstein recently returned it after going in to retirement. Among the inns of Tilandre, word passes by that a legendary sailor, Papeye, knows the way to the resting place, and will take any crew brave enough for a hefty price. Victoria Eldor's Stash In her time, besides acquiring the Wynne Tome in a less publicized quest, she also founded the Des Knights to research old magical secrets. But one suspicious rumour has her tied into the legendary Phasma Nox group, after one chance meeting on her boat just before the revolution. If one were to search her private quarters and be skilled in detecting hidden runes, they may find a discreetly concealed combination behind one of the bookshelves that appears invisible until mana is projected over it. In here resides a collection of private letters sent to various other royal family members, and a map leading to a cache off-shore. Presumably containing her Magitech equipment. It is likely this place is guarded by various nasty creatures and a few traps. Alteros Tomb of Gawaiin, Godslayer Buried Within what remains of the village of Alteros, Oscuri villagers sometimes speak of Godslayer, one of the few remaining Oscuri relics. Rumors say that after the Tomb of Gawaiin collapsed, Faylen Sakete died, the most recent possessor of the Godslayer, and that it was buried along with her corpse... They say that Korrin Sakete was a witness to his sister's death. Perhaps he knows the way?' Wanderer's Valley Wychwood The Forest Lurker Lately, whispers have been travelling around Danarium and amongst several Ookami, of a creature far from human stalking the trees during the dark hours. While no one has any decisive proof of the creature, those travelling through the forest at night report hearing sharp rustling nearby as if they were being followed, not to mention the heavy, sickly breathing. The only evidence leading to the creature residing there are the strange animal tracks being found. Category:World